Rising Stars and Fallen Angels
by obanfan75
Summary: Original character Silvamane and her team, along with the earth team, and original charcter group baleeks. Romance, adventure,supernatural, humor, and mature content and explicit language... if you don't understand please tell me and i'll do my best toans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rising Stars and Fallen Angels**

Bodies hot and slick with sweat rubbed against one another. One a large man, whose hair was as black as night itself and red tribal lightning tattoos that shone in the dim light. The other one a smaller young female, her silver hair reflected the light and her silver eyes flashed with her need as she hungrily kissed him.

His large hands reached up and around her back pulling her against his body, which was so full of need. She could smell his excitement as he gently thrust himself into her waiting body. He felt her tense and relax with every thrust. Driving them both to the edge and sending them over into eternal bliss, their climaxes rocked each other's bodies.

He couldn't tell how long they had lain in that bed, exhausted from their night of lovemaking. But he didn't care cause he was happy that she was with him, once and for all. Nothing could make his life anymore perfect than it already was.

She smiled into Rick's chest as he held her, but Silva knew she was in for a rude awakening once Don found out his prized star-pilot had sex with the offending team's pilot. Yet she didn't care, she had heard Don yell and scream and stomp trying to keep his team in order. But it didn't stop her from meeting up at Rick's house; it didn't stop them from having sex. It didn't stop them from falling in love with one another, and nothing ever would.

"Baby, its time to get up," her lover rumbled into her ear.

"Morning already?" Peeking from under her arm and into his sunglasses.

"Yeah, its morning and we both have work to do," watching her sit up, his body hardened as he caught sight of the supple skin that his body rubbed against from the night before. "Silva, I don't want to beat you in today's race, but I don't want to lose either…" He began.

"What? Hold on a second…you don't want to win or lose against me? …Wait I have an idea!" She slipped out from underneath the covers, Rick turned around. "What?" She arched an eyebrow but all she heard from him, was that he was swallowing dryly. She snatched up her clothes and got dressed. "You can look now," waiting as he turned around. "Neither one of us has to win or lose this race to the other, as long as we do a tie."

He slapped himself in the head, "How stupid could I be! I forgot about that!"

She walked up to him and held his hands in hers, giving him a loving kiss. "Well, both of us better hurry back to our hangars at the track and get ready. I'll be waiting for you at the finish line." Pulling away she walked out of his room, into the hall, and out of the house and into her Camaro.

He watched her as she left, "A tie? How are we going to pull that off? Don is going to be pissed if I tie with her, and even more if he finds out about us." He turned to face his mirror, catching how he looked. His hair was frizzed out a bit and his face was still flushed from the night before. He rubbed his chin, "It'll be worth it though." Getting ready to head out to the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2 At the Wei Racing hangar

"Rick! You're late! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Don pointed accusingly at Rick.

"I got caught up by traffic and the paparazzi! So don't blame me!" Rick countered. He pointed behind him; "I hope you have a plan cause I don't want to lose to those losers, the Red-Rock Raptors from planet Danae or the Moonshine Bandits from planet Mars!"

"Fine," Don growled. "Hurry up, we only have thirty minutes before the first warning signal to line up!" Trudging away to order his crew.

"Well, Silva. I hope that plan of yours works or we're so screwed," Murmuring to himself as he headed to the waiting room, to psych himself up for the race.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3At Silvamane's team hangar

"Silva where have you been?" Her manager, Zarek asked. He then noticed that she was a bit happier than usual. "What have you been up to last night?"

"I was sleeping at friend's house after playing pool," she quickly lied.

"Your not telling me the truth, is it because you had a little _fun?_" Wiggling his eyebrows, getting her to choke on her Monster drink.

She sputtered, "What do you mean by _fun?_ It better not mean what I'm thinking right now." She began to turn red at what he was getting at.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You had sex with that other Earth team pilot, Rick thunderbolt didn't you!" He watched her as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

_I can at least be happy none of the team was here, to hear him say that._ "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Tossing the empty Monster can into a nearby trash bin.

"No," Was all he said.

"No?" Looking at him with surprise. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not your dad. So I can't say whom you do it with, but I can at least give some advice. Be careful when fooling around with that guy or your going to get burned by his manager."

"I already know how much trouble I am already in if he does learn of it," she sighed. "I better get ready, the race is about to start in a little while. Uh, where's the team?"

"Their taking their lunch break," Zarek, replied a little annoyed.

"Is everything checked an ready at least?"

"Yeah, the mechanics Tai and Robby have already done the last minute checks. It should be ready to race right now." Following her over to her star-racer, Heaven's sword.

"I'll just wait in the cockpit until the signal is given, Zarek." Sitting in the pilot seat as the glass cover slipped into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The horn blares and all the teams line up at their pole positions, the Raptor team had to drop out due to their pilot falling ill. This led to the Silva team pushed up to second lineup position, next to the Wei team.

_Silva's racer_is built like the whizzing arrow three; its speed is increased due to the dramatic upgrades using a rare metal from planet kramm. The engine was built by Silva herself, the body designed by her mechanics Robby and Tai, and built with the help of Zarek and his friends. Their team colors are silver, midnight black and royal blue. The star-racer is called Heaven's Sword. Silva's team members: Zarek is human, Manager, and acts like a big brother to Silva. Tai and Robby are twins, human, mechanics, but love causing trouble for their pilot, and are like her little brothers she never had. Silvamane is human, age the same as Rick, a little shorter than him as well, but that doesn't mean her attitude wasn't big.

_Rick Thunderbolt's _racer is built like the whizzing arrow one; the original earth team helped him build it. Stan and koji improved its capabilities past the Whizzing Arrow three's and is considered a worthy opponent to Heaven's Sword. Wei racing team's colors are the ones they used on Alwas, the military green and gold-ish yellow. The star-racer is called Thunderstorm.

**The Moonshine Bandit's racer **is built like a small f-14 jet, but instead of turbines it has reactors. The wings have been cut down from their original size and the tail's rudders have been enlarged. The cheap metal has been replaced with a stronger alloy. Their team colors are icy blue and jellybean purple. The star-racer is called Tundra. The pilot's name is Blackjack Tom. **Their race: **Moonshine Bandits; look like Nourasians but instead of the drooping ears, deep tans, and kind hospitality. They are cruel, dark black like the crogs and their ears point behind their heads. Their races' name is Baleek.

In Silva's cockpit…

_This might help out. _Looking at Rick's star-racer. _We're pretty much equal to one another in our piloting skills, and our star-racers are equal too. So the plan might actually work. _

"Silva, I know you care for Rick. But don't let him drag you down. I don't want you to lose because of him," Zarek spoke through the private comm-link.

"I know already! Just get off my back!" Grumbling angrily, she switched to the Wei racing comm-link. "Hey you, Don Wei!" She waited for him to reply.

"What?" He answered unhappily. His face appeared on screen with a grouchy look.

"Just to let you know, your teams going to lose this race!" Quickly shutting the comm-link down before he yelled at her.

"Silva stop fooling around and focus!" Zarek ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chapter 5In Rick Thunderbolt's cockpit…

"Hey Don, what rubbed you raw?" Rick asked, hearing the Stan, Koji and Eva laugh in the background.

"Nothing has," he quickly replied. "Now focus on the race ahead!"

Rick shrugged, _must have been Silva teasing him again. She's going to get hurt if she keeps doing it to him. _He activated the Silvamane comm-link. "Hey, Silva! What do you think your doing, messing with my manager?" hiding a smirk.

"Just having a little fun like I always do before a race," she answered merrily. "What, did I ruffle his feathers a little too hard?"

Before he could answer…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Pilots get ready! **Red lights flash.** Get set! **Yellow light flashes. **Go! **Green light flashes, **and the pilots rush off the starting line.** **Team Moonshine burst ahead of the other two teams.**

In Rick's cockpit…

"How's the body?" Rick asked through the comm avoiding collision into the back of Heaven's Sword.

"Ninety percent, all is good." Stan checked his monitor twice, just in case he missed something.

"Rick, watch out for Blackjack Tom. His star-racer's armor will tear the Thunderstorm to pieces if you play bumper cars with him." Koji looked up away from his monitor to look at the main screen.

"Got it," avoiding the slowing Tundra.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chapter 7 In Silva's cockpit…

"Tai, Robby! How's Heaven's Sword doing?" Struggling to pull away from Tundra who had fallen into second place.

"She's at eighty three percent, wait, she's at eighty percent now." Robby replied double-checking his screen.

"You already know how the Baleeks play dirty, and Blackjack Tom is no exception," Zarek began, "So avoid him at all costs, and don't resort to his level of racing, to win."

"You know I would never do that," she pulled up to Tundra's side, bashing it away from her as it veered into her.

"Silva!" Zarek yelled.

"I'm not resorting! He was getting too close and it's allowed!" Pulling ahead of Blackjack Tom and next to Rick. "Miss me?" She said to herself as she revved the engines.


	8. Chapter 8

In Blackjack Tom's cockpit… Chapter 8 In Blackjack Tom's cockpit…

"Sir, the human Silvamane has pulled away, my star-racer and I are out of range of the explosion!" Blackjack Tom squealed, "Please sir, kill her now!" Revealing his sharp, gleaming teeth. "Finish the job we started!"

"Calm down my pilot, I will trigger it when she is farther away from you," fingering the black control boxes' button, a sadistic smile creeping across his face.

Blackjack Tom allowed his star-racer to go into a crawl, waiting for the explosion that would kill the pathetic human; they had failed to kill the first time.

"Now," his manager growled. Pressing the button, as Silva and Rick were a thousand meters away from the finish line.

But to his horrific surprise she didn't explode, nothing even happened! He kept pressing the button, until an explosion rocked the stadium.

The crowd screamed in fright as the Moonshine bandit's star-racer exploded, debris flew up into the air and around the hangars. The pilot was instantly kill, the engines landed in the Moonshine team's hangar. Causing it to collapse under the stress and killing the manager and one of the mechanics.

**The race was called to an immediate stop; the two remaining pilots stared at the destruction of the star-racer's explosion. Fire trucks and ambulances rushed to the hangar, and to the rest of the burning wreckage.**

**As soon as the fires were put out and the rest of the Baleeks saved and sent to the hospitable, Rick and Silva's teams were called into their hangars to be questioned by the police who had arrived via helicopter.**

Silva's hangar…

"How could that of happened Ms. Silvamane?" The interrogator began, "Do you know anyone who would have anything to cause this?"

She shook her head and shrugged, "All I know is I'm about a thousand meters away from winning, and then there was a flash of light and the Tundra explodes." Scratching her head, "It could have been leaking fuel or something for all I know…and no, I don't know anyone who would do this…"

"All right, you can go now Ms. Silvamane," Gesturing towards the door.

She got up and left the room only to be bombarded by questions by her fellow teammates. That is until Zarek came and saved her, telling the others to leave her alone and that she needs her rest.

Zarek was guiding her towards her car, an arm over her shoulders, "Silva are you sure your all right?" Looking at how her face was utterly emotionless.

She shrugged his arm off, "I'm fine…but I don't think that explosion was an accident and I don't think it was intended for Blackjack Tom either…"

"What do you mean," Zarek looked at her confused by this statement.

"I was called on my way here by Tai and Robby. They said they found Baleek gear in Heaven's Sword…and went over to their hangar and gave it back to them. Maybe that gear was a bomb of some sort, like the one that killed my parents and my family!" Her eyes widened, "That explosion was meant to kill me!"

"That can't be true! Who would want to kill you in the first place?" Zarek stared in complete disbelief of this realization.

"Now that I think about who the pilot and manager were…they were the ones who originally killed my parents and family! They must have gotten out of intergalactic prison, changed their identities and came back for revenge!"

"Silva, I think it's best if you come to my house for a while until this cools down." Plucking the keys out of her hand.

"Not yet, I want to see what Don's team thinks of this," Silva headed for their hangar, waiting for the police to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Chapter 9In the Wei Racing Hangar…

"Don Wei, sir. Do you have any idea why this happened or who did it?" The very same interrogator asked.

He answered, "No, I have no idea and don't know anyone that would have caused this…"

The interrogator nodded, "Very well, you may go…"

Don left the room, his daughter looked at him a little sadly. His mechanic's heads were down in thought. And Rick was nowhere to be seen.

"Eva, where has Rick gone off to?" Don surveyed the hangar for his missing pilot.

"He left a couple of minutes ago, said he wanted to talk to someone about the accident." She replied gazing out of the hangar.

"He shouldn't have wandered off, whoever or whatever caused that explosion might go after him or the other pilots." Don murmured to himself as he rubbed his temple with a gloved hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Chapter 10 With Rick Thunderbolt…

"Where could she have gone? Her cars here but she isn't. I hope something bad didn't happen," talking to himself as he went to the Silvamane hangar. He caught sight of Silva's mechanics in deep discussion. "Hey, you two!"

The two mechanics turned to face the tall pilot. The discussion quickly forgotten soon as Rick walked up to them.

"Have you seen Silva?" Robby asked. Tai continued ", or Zarek our manager?"

"I was just about to ask you guys the same thing, so you don't know either?" Scratching the back of his head in thought.

They shook their heads, and looked at the ground.

"Hey twerps! How is Rick treating you?" A familiar, female voice rang out through the hangar.

"Silva!" The three guys turned, seeing that she was safe with her manager Zarek. The mechanics ran up to her and gave her the tightest bear hug they could manage.

"Guys let go!" She pushed hard against them, Zarek chuckled at the little scene. Silva glared at Rick, "Are you going to help, or just stand and gawk?"

Rick shook his head and pried the two mechanics away, allowing her to catch the breath that they squeezed out of her.

"Where have you been?" The twins squealed as Rick's strong arms held them back. "We've been looking all over for you," Robby yelled.

"I was looking for Rick," she stated calmly. "You two mechanics best head to Zarek's house. I'll meet you guys later."

The twins were about to complain, but a look from Zarek and they quickly shut up. Rick let them loose, Zarek took it from there. Leading the twins back out of the hangar.

Zarek turned, "Silva you better not get into any trouble, cuz I'm not going to be the one to save you."

"I know. Zarek, don't worry I can take care of myself and you know it too." Winking at him before he left. She turned to Rick who waited patiently to speak. "Glad you didn't get hit by the flying debris Rick…"

Rick silently walked up to her and took her into his embrace. Murmuring into her ears, "And I'm glad it didn't happen to you too." He felt her shake uncontrollable. "What's the matter?"

"Rick-that explosion was meant to kill me," crying into his flight suit. "It may not sound true but it is…the manager and pilot for the Baleeks were the ones that killed my family years ago…"

He cooed softly to her, saying gentle things. Her shivering seemed to have stopped, but he could still tell that she was afraid and she was still crying.

"Silva, I think its best if you come to my house until all of this blows over, okay?" Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Rick, I knew I could count on you," wiping away the tears on her face. "I can't be scared, because I know they'll try it again…but I'll make sure they won't succeed, but if they do I'm going to take them down with me!" Her eyes flared bright, her fear dissipated and was replaced by courage.

"Well, for starters before they do…lets head to my house. Both of us need to sleep and forget this whole ordeal all together." Rick led her out of the hangar, but got immediately spotted by none other than Don Wei himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Chapter 11 With Don Wei…

_What in the world is Rick doing with that girl?! _ He felt that he should walk up to them, and tell Rick to stay away from her. But something was holding him back, _was she crying against him? _He looked at Rick's suit, as they got closer to the hangar.

The two pilots stood inside the hangar, Rick noticed Don looking at them a little too strangely.

"Hey, Don! I'm going to take the other team's pilot back to my house!" Yelling up to him.

Don glowered for a moment at the female pilot. She looked up and gave him a small wave and a smile. Silva was still unsure about Don's reaction to all of this, but it seemed that he wasn't at all too upset about this arrangement.

"Fine," Don said. "But if I find you dead in your house, I'm pinning the blame on her."

Rick lifted one eyebrow, looking down at Silva who leaned against him. She didn't seem at all frightened by his statement. She just shrugged, and pulled away from Rick.

Pointing at Don Wei, "What's the point of pinning the blame on me? It would just make your team more suspicious than if I did kill your pilot! And please, God forbid. That I would ever do something as low as kill another person. Since I have no reason to harm your pilot in any way…but what I think, is that you're upset that your team didn't win the race!"

Don looked down at her in complete shock, but coughed and resumed his serious-manager tone. "Say what you will, Silvamane." He then walked away from their view.

Silvamane took a deep breath and yelled, "YOU JACKASS!"

She smiled as she heard Don stumble at hearing that comment come from her mouth. When she turned to face Rick, well, lets just say nothing else could have surprised him more than what she said just now. He snapped out of it and shook his head.

"He deserved to be called that anyways, the jerk." She took his hand in hers. "Come on, lets get out of here. I'll drive, if you want me to."

"As long as you don't get us killed in that hunk of junk," he sighed taking her underneath his arm.

She looked up at him, "Its not a hunk of junk! It's a classic, a 1977 Chevy Camaro!"

"Its _still_ junk to me…"

She didn't even comment on that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chapter 12At Rick Thunderbolt's house…

"Silva where you at?" Rick checked room after room for her. His house wasn't really a house, more of a mansion, half the size of the White House. He caught the sound of running water in his master bathroom. "Silva you in there?" Slowly cracking the door open.

His shower just so happened to be positioned right where a person who peeked through the door could see. Luckily the steam had fogged the glass on the shower stall. He heard humming coming from the fogged up shower.

"Silva?" He asked again. He boldly walked up to the stall, rubbing the fog off the glass to get a better look. All he saw was her silhouette in the water as she showered. It appeared to him that she was really enjoying it.

Silva was washing the shampoo out of her hair when she noticed a pair of glasses looking at her through the smoky glass. **"RICK! YOU MIND!"**

**­­­­**

He stumbled backwards at her remark, falling onto his ass. He rubbed his backside as he heard the water in the shower stop, and a hand flashed out grabbing a towel hanging off the bar. He stood up, still smarting from his fall.

Silva quickly dried herself off and wrapped the towel tightly around her body, as if it were armor that would protect her from Rick's gaze. Some reason she didn't want him seeing her naked at the moment, surprised her.

_He's seen me naked before, why does it bother me now?_ _**Well, it was dark so you can't really say he saw you naked, **_her subconscious spoke up. _Oh, shut up already!_

"What's the matter Silva? Did I scare you?" Trying to see if he could get her to come out. His mind played dirty thoughts as he waited. He shook his head hard, _no! Not now, when she needs me the most. There's no time for that anyways. Since Don is coming over in a couple of hours along with her manager as well._

"You scared me half to death!" She squeaked, timidly stepping out of the shower. One hand clutching the towel closed.

She hoped he wasn't going to look at her like she was some kind of playboy bunny, who just happened to step out of his shower partly naked. To her relief he didn't do that at all, just looked at her with concern. Closing the small distance between them with his long strides.

"I didn't mean to scare you Silva," Brushing a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I just needed to know if it was you or not…"

Her heart melted at his concern for her, "I forgive you Rick. But next time, I might not be so friendly as to stop myself from beating the living crap out of you."

"What's with the language?" Tilting her head up with the same hand.

She blinked as she looked at him, "Its just when I get nervous or really upset, I tend to curse a bit more brightly…I'm just not comfortable knowing that our managers are going to be in the same room with us. Its like being in a room filled with dynamite with a lit match…"

"I know how you feel, baby." Brushing his lip with hers as he stooped down to her level. "Don't worry about it, we'll get through it." He pulled away, and walked out of the bathroom to return with a set of her clean clothes they had brought from her house. "Get dressed, I'll meet you down in the living room." Placing the clothes on the marble counter, then leaving her to get dressed.

Silva finally pulled her t-shirt on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She braided her hair into a long ponytail that could rival Rick's hair length. Slipping out of the bathroom, bedroom, and into the hallway did she finally arrive in the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Details about Rick's living room decor

**Has a large forty-inch plasma screen TV, two couches, one comfy and very puffy chair. Bookshelves on the left of the TV contain all of his DVDs and the one on the right contains every magazine that he was in or read. And books he liked to read in his spare time. A mahogany coffee table sits in the center, with a couple of magazines on it. **

The living Room…

"Jeez, what was I thinking? Looking in the shower, I should have known it was her! But I was so stupid as to look!" Rick grumbled to himself as he sat on the sofa, his arms crossed over his burly chest.

Silva watched him for a moment as he shifted, spreading his arms out on the back of the couch. She smiled before vaulting over the back of the couch and next to him. He jumped not knowing who or what had landed next to him, but relaxed as soon as he felt Silva's body lean against his.

"Hey partner," Rick said, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey yourself," cuddling close to him. "What do you is going to happen when our managers meet?" Tilting her head to look up into his sunglasses.

He shrugged, "Anything can happen when those two are together…but for the moment lets not worry about that." Giving her his cheeky smile, tucking her head underneath his.

"Still, I am a little worried for Don…" Rick arched an eyebrow. "He might have a heart attack if Zarek slips up on our secret."

Rick stiffened, "He knows? Did you tell him?" With his other hand he rubbed her back.

"I didn't have to, all he did was suggest I was having an affair with a certain pilot. Which made me react a bit unusual, and he immediately realized it and warned me about the dangers if Don learned of it…" Closing her eyes as she listened to him breathe and to the feeling of his hand on her.

"If he does spill, we are so screwed," Rick chuckled lightly.

A knock sounded at the front door, "Hey Rick! You wouldn't mind opening the door for your girl's manager now would you?" The knocking repeated again.

"That would be _your _manager." Silva moved off Rick so he could answer the door. "Hey, Zarek. How's it going?"

Zarek replied a little too cheerfully, "Fine, everything is great!" Rick was a bit curious about his sanity, as he led him into the living room where Silva was lounging across one couch. "Hey Silva!"

She cracked an eye open, "Yo, what's the dat on the explosion?"

(Dat stands for data)

"Well, it looks like you were right about it being a bomb. But the police don't know why the Baleeks would pull such a stunt at the nationals…" Zarek sat opposite of her on the other couch. "Yet I'm not surprised about it…"

Silva sat up, letting Rick sit down. She lay back and used his right leg like a pillow; Rick muttered something incoherent about the Baleeks stunt.

Silva was about to respond when a knock came at the door again. "-And that would be Don Wei, I'll get it this time." Standing up she stretched and got the door.

"Hello Silvamane," Don greeted.

"Hello Don, come on in. I'll take you to the guys," leading him into the living room.

Don and Zarek exchanged handshakes, before Don sat on the fluffy chair. Silva didn't lie on the couch like she wanted to, but sat with her manager.

"So Don, what do you think happened to the Tundra?" Zarek broke the uneasy silence.

"I don't know, but I would guess either the fuel line caught--" He started.

"Don, you know that's not possible, if it did catch. The explosion would have only been small, not huge like what we seen at the track," Silva replied angrily.

"How would you know, young lady?" Don turned to her.

"Remember, Don…she was in an accident just like Maya's so she should know about explosions. After all, every great pilot must experience some sort of wreck." Rick spoke up, watching Don think about Maya.

"This ought to be fun," Zarek quietly murmured into Silva's ear. She snickered at the thought, catching Don's attention.

"What's so funny," Don ordered.

"Nothing, nothing! Its just an inside joke," Silva held up both hands, palms out.

Don thought, _How could Rick stand this girl? _The group went quiet again, sunk into their own worlds. Silva grabbed the remote to the TV and switched it onto a news channel showing the explosion. They studied the explosion for a moment, before Silva paused the TV and stood up to point at the screen.

"Look, right here," Silva pointed to a small black object that was launched into the air. "That might be what caused the explosion."

"_Might be_, are the key words, Silva." Don answered as he stood beside her and studied the small speck. "It might just be debris from the wreckage for all we know."

A strange song filled the air as Don finished his sentence; the song ended and then started back up again. **(Song is: Addicted by Saving Abel)**

"Hey Silva isn't that your cell phone?" Zarek pointed at her back pocket that was shining.

She yanked it out of her pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Chapter 14 On the other side of the phone line…

"Silva, its me Robby."

"And me, Tai," she heard in the background.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Leaning a hand on her hip in concern.

Robby, "No, its something good!"

"We found out who produces that Baleek gear we saw!" Tai yelled into the speakerphone, Silva held the phone away as it whined.

Silva's jaw dropped at hearing the news, held the phone away again. "They found out who made that gear, Zarek."

Zarek stood up, Don asked interested. "What gear? What are you talking about?"

"Its by a small company that went out of business a couple of days ago," Tai continued. "The company's name is-" The phone satellites shut down, as he was about to say who it was.

"Shit!" She tossed the phone against the couch, nearly hitting Rick. "The satellites must have shut down before he could tell me who it was."

"Calm down, we still have landlines," Zarek said.

"Zarek they shut the landlines down years ago! Don't you remember?" Silva was starting to become a little upset. "Holy crap!"

"What!?" The three men cried out.

"It's a fire sale!" Silva watched as the TV and lights went out.

"What happened?" Don said in the dark. "What's a fire sale?"

Silva replied, "A fire sale is when three main things shut down causing panic and chaos." She held up one finger, "Transportation falls into chaos." Another finger went up, "Communications and energy resources shut down, causing major panic." And another finger, "Currency goes haywire. **That** is a fire sale, and only superb hackers can do it."

"You mean someone like, FallenAngel?" Zarek sat down on the couch.

"**Just** like FallenAngel." Sitting next to Rick, watching Don sit beside Zarek. "FallenAngel was the most notorious and famous hacker in the United States ten years ago. He shut down the pentagon, launched three missiles into the ocean and one struck a cargo ship, then screwed with airplanes almost killing thousands of people. Last but not least, he stole millions of dollars in stocks, and other things. Until he was tracked down to his house, and forced to put things straight by the military…at gunpoint."

"Geezus! This FallenAngel sounds psychotic!" Don stated.

"He was, but not only that. I got in trouble _**along**_ _**with**_ FallenAngel." Silva spoke into the darkness, and before they could ask why. "He was my brother…"

"Your brother," Rick spoke softly in her ear. "There's a lot I don't know about you…"

"I'm more than just an ordinary star-pilot, I am an A class hacker. Top of the line…" crossing her arms over her chest. "And in one hour by my guess, transportation is about to go next…" Staring at the clock on her cell phone. "These will be useless using the ordinary satellites…"

"Useless," Don muttered, fingering his cell phone.

Rick and Zarek pulled theirs out too. Tossing them onto the coffee table, Silva popped her cell phone apart and fiddled with the insides. Hearing a satisfying jingle come from it as it connected to the military's satellite.

"I got a connection," Silva then stashed the phone into her back pocket. "We'll need to gather our teams if we're going to survive this nightmare…"

"How? Most of the Silva team is scattered across the state! And mine are out in the country with no transportation!" Don started sounding hysterical.

"Not exactly, fire sales only mess with ordinary transportation. Like the new planes, cars, buses, and trucks…but not star-racers, older models of motorcycles, bikes, roller blades, and other old vehicles like my restored camaro…" Silva stood up and went to the front window. "We'll still have one hour before all hell breaks loose on the streets. Zarek, do the twins still have those old walkie-talkies?"

"I'm sure of it," Zarek stood up. "Why? How do you know how long we got?"

"We're going to need 'em. And every other piece of old tech that doesn't rely on satellites and landlines. And how do I know, is because when my brother caused a fire sale, I took down transportation. Even though I was a pro it took me a full hour to shut down all of it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter 15 Twenty minutes into the hour deadline…

Silva had gathered her crew up into Rick's mansion. Then retrieving Don Wei's team. The Wei racing crew was frightened, while Silva's team was as cool as ice.

Silva stood up on the staircase above the small throng of bodies. "Hey!" Everyone turned to her. "I know most of you have never experienced something as bad as a fire sale, but I don't need you guys to go into a freakin' frenzy right now! So listen up! Rick Thunderbolt's crew, you're going to be paired up with one of my teammates and taken to your houses to retrieve what you need for the ordeal. And then you'll be taken to my teammates houses and meet up here, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Her team saluted her. The twins studied the other two mechanics.

"All right, you two mechanics are going with mine to your shop. Eva Wei, I'll take you and Rick to your house along with Don. Zarek you don't mind staying here and taking over our communications do you, until I can take you to your house." Waving her walkie-talkie above her head.

He shook his head, "Nope, I don't mind at all."

"All right guys! Let's head out! Mechanics take the trailer truck, my group will take my rig." Leading them outside, the mechanics left.

"Your really good with being a leader Silva," Rick pulled her away from the others. "Where do you learn this stuff?"

She shrugged, "A little here, a little there…come on, lets get the Wei's stuff and head over to my place next."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Forty minutes into the deadline… for transportation chaos…**

"Silva, catch," Eva tossed a suitcase from her window.

"I got it!" When Silva did, she landed hard on her back.

"You okay," she heard Eva say.

"I'm okay!" Showing a thumbs up, before picking herself up and placing the suitcase into the back of her rig, into Rick's arms. "She don't need a lot does she?" Noticing that all Eva had packed was a small knapsack, and the suitcase that threatened to squash her.

"Looks like little mouse only brought the essentials." Rick replied, helping tie down Eva's jet-seat. "Maybe not," as Eva's CD player popped out of the suitcase, putting it back in.

"Okay, but Don better follow the same example," Silva stated miserably, popping her back into place. "I don't think I can handle another one of his monster suitcases again."

Don walked up, "This is the last of it." Giving Rick the small suitcase, he had packed with some medicine.

"You sure?" Silva pointed at Eva who was running up to them.

Eva panted, "I forgot, Dad, where's the basement key?"

"Here," he handed it to her.

She ran behind the house to come back with a pink satchel that had a crescent moon on it. "Can't leave mom's schematics behind!" Clutching the bag to her chest.

"That's it then," Silva declared. The two Wei's nodded. "Then let's hurry over to my place."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Chapter 17Over at the mechanic's shop (Koji and Stan) Fifty-two minutes into the deadline…and counting…

Tai and Robby helped the other two mechanics pack their tools into the trailer. Koji looked at his checklist and nodded to Stan. It appeared that the mechanics understood one another without saying much. Robby took the driver seat as he waited for the others to buckle in.

He activated his walkie-talkie, "Silver Star, this is crew Knucklehead reporting in, over."

"Talk to me Knucklehead," Silva answered.

"We're heading over to our house and we'll be taking the back roads, so we don't get caught up in the traffic that's about to happen in," he looked at his watch, "Eight minutes…"

"Got that, be careful. I don't know who lives out there so watch your backs. Silver Star, out." Silva watched as houses whizzed by her rig, trying to keep her attention on the road as she held the radio.

"Copy that, over." Robby tossed the radio aside. "Hold on, the back roads can get a bit vicious." Shifting into drive, pulling away from the familiar garage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Chapter 18 Deadline reached…May all hell break loose upon mankind and his machines…

"Three, two, one." They watched through a pair of binoculars as the transportation in the city fell haywire. Silva shook her head. "Idiots," talking to herself.

Screams of pain, horns blaring and alarms going off filled the air as they pulled up into Silva's driveway. Silva unlocked the front door, opened it and strode in.

Ten minutes had passed by since they arrived at her house.

"I just need to get a couple of things from outback as well, Eva. Rick, you guys mind helping me out?" Turning to face the three.

"Nope," Eva said cheerfully. "What do you need help with this time?"

"I have two more rigs we can use, and I have several vehicles that I need to hook up…we'll need gasoline and provisions as well." Leading them outback. "Don, I got a special job for you…"

He moaned inwardly at hearing this. "You can help with gathering the maps and other papers we'll need if we have to leave for another place."

He left to go back into the house, searching for the supposed maps and papers she had. Rick pulled rig number one out, Silva gave the rig a quick hosing before loading its trailer with five ATV quads on the lower level and loading five more on top. Eva pulled rig number two out; it received a hosing as well. Rig number two received three dune bugs, one on top. Two on the bottom and the rest of the space was filled with food, clothes and other things. And Silva's rig carried Thunderstorm and Heaven's Sword.

"The rigs are packed, we've got all that we needed. Let's head back." Don tapped his foot impatiently.

"Lets hurry back, before we get stuck on the way to your house. Rick, take the rig you pulled out with the quads, Don and Eva take rig number two. I'll lead you guys." Hopping into her semi-truck, watching them follow suit in the side view mirror.

Over the CP radio, "Rick, Eva. Stay close behind, it looks like the road is blocked."

"What are you going to do," Rick replied.

"Demolition derby!" She used the truck's horn to signal people to get out of the way. She got insulted and yelled at by some people as she pushed through and rammed their cars aside. "Sorry mates, but we need to get home!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Chapter 19At Rick's house with Zarek…

Zarek listened to the group's chatter about what was happening and where they were. Saying words of encouragement to the two teams as they worked.

"Zarek," Silva radioed in on the private channel.

"I'm here."

"Where are the mechanics? And what's the progress on the situation?" Her tone sounded worried.

"The mechanics are three miles away, and the situation just got worse. I was listening in on the police radio waves, and heard that over a thousand people were injured. And more are starting to panic, while some are looting stores, houses, and other places."

"Shit, it's the freakin' apocalypse all over again," he heard her bang her hand on the dashboard. "What else?"

"The military is doing its best to keep things calm, but it's not working. And the government is trying to find out who is doing this." Zarek rubbed his eyes as he listened to the others. "Silva, please be careful."

"I always am, aren't I?" Earning a laugh from him. "We're now a mile away, we're coming home!" Zarek pulled his earphones off as Silva howled loud, making the radio squeal.

"All right, looks like the boys are close to. I'll see you in a couple of minutes…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Chapter 20

Outside Rick's mansion, all the members arrived safe and sound. The mechanics Stan and Koji were still shaking from Robby's rough driving. Eva was having a little trouble parking her rig, but finally got it.

**They unpacked everything; Rick selected their rooms for them. Keeping the mechanics in the larger guest room. Don had to bunk with Zarek, and Eva took the neighboring room to theirs. Rick gave Silva the room across from his.**

**The trailer haul was placed in the garage with rig one and two, while Silva's main rig sat out front. Ready if they had to move to another place.**

**Silva then took Zarek to his house, returned and helped him unpack his stuff in his room.**

"Hey Silva," Koji asked, looking at her as she lounged on the couch once more. "Can I sit there?"

She cracked an eye open, pulling her legs tight against her body and scooting farther up on the couch so he could. She gave a yawn and closed her eyes once more. Koji sat, and then began fiddling with his computer trying to get a signal from anything. His computer crashed every time he almost succeeded. Koji gave out a frustrated groan and put his computer on the coffee table.

He leaned against the couch, almost falling asleep. When a roar of rage woke them up, Silva jumped up like someone shot her.

"**SHE DID WHAT!**" The voice came from Zarek and Don's room.

_Oh, crap! Please tell me Zarek didn't spill! _She got up and ran up to their room. Followed shortly by Rick, Eva and Koji who hadn't fallen asleep yet. They all peeked into the room to see Zarek trying to calm the old man down.

Rick looked at her, his sunglasses hiding his worry filled eyes. She shrugged in reply.

"Calm down Don, or your going to blow a gasket!" Zarek attempted again, and failed miserably.

"Calm down! **Calm down!** If I so much as find Silva getting close to my pilot, I'll, I'll-" His hands balled into fists.

"You'll do what to me?" Silva stepped into the room boldly. Don turned to her, barely suppressing his rage. She just stared at him for a moment and shrugged again. "I thought so," turning away, as she was about to leave the room.

Don ran up to her, "Silva!" She turned and got blindsided by the old man, smashing against the wall.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Oh, _**hell**_ no! You didn't do what I think you just did." Wheeling on Don Wei. Rick pulled the two teenagers out of Silva's way as she trudged back into the room and slammed the door closed.

"Don't hurt my dad or you'll regret it!" Eva yelled prying herself loose and banging on the door. She then turned to Rick, "Can't you unlock the door, or something?"

"Eva, I don't think Silva would go as far as to hurt your dad," he began, but was interrupted by something slamming against the heavy door. "Or I could be wrong…"

Through the door, "Old man, you just earned yourself one large ass whippin'!" Then something struck the door again, which groaned under the stress.

"Let him go Silva!" Zarek ordered.

They heard a struggle and some more yelling, but it all stopped in a couple of seconds. The door creaked open and a limping Silvamane stumbled out. Zarek followed close behind with Don who had a black eye. At that moment Silva whipped around and sidestepped Zarek, slamming Don hard in the shoulder. Zarek managed to stop her from doing any more harm.

"**Asshole**!" She struggled in Zarek's grip. She gave a hiss as he pushed against the bruise that was growing on her shoulder blade. "Let Go!"

"Not until you calm down," Zarek replied sternly, pinning her face first against the wall.

She resisted a little more, but stopped when Rick helped Zarek to keep her pinned.

"Dad, are you okay?" Eva inspected his black eye and where Silva had hit him.

"I'm fine, but as for you! Silva. I expect you to treat me with more respect!" Pointing at her as he glared through his black eye…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Chapter 21

This enraged her beyond belief; she fought harder against the two men. Finally breaking free she ducked under Rick's left arm, attempting to strike at Don again. Eva stepped in front of her dad protectively arms outspread.

Silva allowed her fist to come up short; Eva wasn't a part of this fight. Don was, and he deserved to get beaten for what he said to her. "Out. Of. My. Way..." She growled through clenched teeth.

"No." Eva glared at her. "Whatever my dad said to you. Forget it! Leave him alone, or you'll have to go through me!" Putting her fists in front of her.

"Fine," Silva replied. She started at Eva but was placed into a chokehold before she could hurt her.

"Silva stop! You don't know what your doing!" Rick spoke softly into her ear as she fought his grip.

Rick's words finally hit her, her kicking ceased and her body fell limp in his grip. He relaxed his hold on her, not yet ready to let her go in case she was pretending. Silva's eyes closed, and her breathing slowed down with her heart rate.

"Silva," Zarek faced her, "You okay?"

Her eyes snapped open, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Zarek continued.

"All I remember is slamming the door, and then I blacked out. I remember hearing shouting and stuff. But nothing else."

"She has amnesia?" Rick asked Zarek.

He shook his head, "No, it was her other half. Not exactly another half, more like her brother possessed her."

"Brother, possessed her? That's not possible!" Don replied. "It can't be, because ghosts aren't real!" Wincing as the bruise on his shoulder was pulled when he pointed at Silva.

"Well her brother's is," Zarek wheeled on Don. "Next time, don't provoke her in any way. Or you're going to get more than just a black eye." He turned to Rick and sighed, "Let her go, I don't think she'll be causing us anymore trouble for a while…" Leaving the group as he headed for the kitchen.

Rick's arms slipped off her shoulders, but he stayed standing behind her. "Dad, you better put some ice on that." Eva took her dad down to the kitchen as well, tailed by Koji who had more than enough excitement for one day.

"Silva…what happened to you? Its like I don't know you anymore…" Silva faced him.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! Honest!" She backed away from him, now afraid that she would hurt him too. "I-I didn't even know when this happens! How could I have told you, when I have no idea?" She felt her eyes well up with tears.

He looked at her shaking his head, then offering her his hand. She took it and was surrounded in his embrace. "I can't stay mad at you Silva. But if this happens again, I get to knock you out…" She laughed a little, surprised that he didn't go to his room and leave her.

"Well you better hit me hard," cuddling close to his chest. "I just wish I knew about what I done…"

"Some things are best left not known," Rick whispered into her hair. "Come on, you look tired." Leading her into his room, guiding her to his bed. She protested softly, but he told her. "I don't care what he said or thinks about us."

She kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed, "I don't even remember what he told me…maybe. Never mind, I can't really say I beat him up now can I?" Giving him a small grin.

"Guess not, when your brother did it for you." Sitting next to her. Silva rubbed her leg where Don kicked her. "Does your leg hurt?" Placing his hand where she was rubbing it, only to recoil when she gave a hiss of pain.

"God! That old man can sure kick!" Rubbing her leg, trying to keep the pain at bay.

"Let me see," Rick made her lean back on the bed while he checked her leg. "It looks like he just bruised your shin."

"Well it doesn't feel like it," he heard her say behind him.

He stood up, "I'm going to get some bandages to keep anything from hitting your leg too hard. So don't get up." Heading into his bathroom. "Now where did I put that kit?" Rummaging through the cabinets, finally coming across it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Chapter 22

Silva sighed, and talked inwardly to her brother. _I told you not to do that! Stay out of my business! __**He replied, I'm trying to protect you from people like Don Wei! Don't you understand!? **__I just want you to let me live my life my way! Not with any of your help! __**Fine! I'll leave you! And if you ever need me, I won't be there for you! **__You're an asshole! I lived my life in your shadow for too long, but no longer!____I do have one thing I have to ask. __**What? **__Who would want to start a new fire sale? __**Her brother shrugged, don't know. But if that's it, I'm leaving.**_(**Bold** print is her brother; Silva's is in _italics_)

Her body glowed a little; she fell into vertigo as her brother's ghost left her body. "Good riddance to him." Panting hard as the room stopped spinning.

Rick walked in as she said that, "Who you talking about?"

She sat up. "Nobody," She squeaked.

"You're lying," sitting next to her.

She replied, "Fine, I'll tell you, but you won't believe me."

He arched an eyebrow, "Try me, after hearing about FallenAngel, you being a hacker, _and_ being possessed. Nothing can surprise me now." Pulling out some gauze from the kit, and began to work on her leg.

She winced, "My brother's ghost is gone…" Watching him wrap her leg, flinching every now and again. "I'm not possessed anymore!" She yelped when he pulled the gauze too tight.

His head turned sharply, "Gone? How?" loosening the bandage, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"I guess I could say I had a confrontation of the inner kind." Rick noticed her eyes were brighter and her skin wasn't as pale as it had been earlier. "Something the matter?" Tilting her head in a manner that struck him odd, she resembled Eva when she did that.

"He's gone and never coming back?" Finishing up with her bandages.

"Yeah, and I'll even repeat his exact words. '_**Fine! I'll leave you! And if you ever need me, I won't be there for you!' **_Those were his words…" Trying the dressing to see if it would allow her to do what she wanted, like running away from Don and her crew. "Your pretty good with first aid."

"Have to be, if I wanted to survive Don's training." His gaze went to her bare stomach, but was pulled away when she whistled.

"Your not paying a lot of attention, are you?" Crossing her arms, he caught how her eyes glimmered for a moment as she noticed him staring at her. She shook her head, sending several strands of hair into her face. "This is not what I call a day at the beach…" Stretching out as far as she could on his bed.

Her sinewy muscle awed Rick as she stretched; he swallowed thinking about how he had sex with her the first time, and not seeing her graceful body as he did now.

"Silva, get some rest. I'll check on the others and come back." Standing up and heading over to the threshold of his room. He heard her reply get cut off by a yawn, before she pushed a pillow under her head and hugged one in her arms. He laughed quietly, heading down to the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Chapter 23Down in the kitchen… _at nine to five! Sorry felt like this needed a song…_

**Koji had cooked up a feast for his new friends from team Silvamane. And made a special dinner for Eva and her father. There was steak, baked potatoes, rice balls, sushi, and other kinds of delicious food strung out in the large dining room.**

**Tai and Robby were extremely thankful, no one but Silva had cooked for them like this, and that was on rare occasions. Zarek immediately dug into the steak and potatoes as Don and Eva took the sushi and rice balls. Stan went after the ribs his friend made, his hands became so sticky from the sauce on them his hands became glued to his glass when he went to drink it.**

**Rick came in and saw that the two crews had made peace with one another. He took a plate and took a little of everything. The smell of good, home cooked food drifted up into Rick's room. Sending the poor girl's appetite into overload.**

**Silva tiptoed down the hall and edged into the kitchen. Snatching a plate, taking as much food as she could put on it. Literally running back to the room to eat her meal.**

**Koji came back into the kitchen and noticed that most of the ribs, corn, and other things had gone missing. Then noticed that the last plate had disappeared too. He looked towards the hall where Silva had run down, giving a slight shrug before returning to his new friends.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Rick's room… that food smells delicious! Can I have some? **_"No!" hording the food. _**You don't have to be so rude!**

Silva scarfed the food down and stashed the plate underneath the bed. Her belly full and lying in the warm bed made her feel even more tired than before, easily falling asleep to the sound of cheery conversation that traveled from the dining room.

Talk about your short chapter! Hey if your reading this and still confused about the Silvamane team, fire sale, or anything else please tell me and I'll answer the best way I can! Email or review and I'll do my best to convey the answer into my story.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Back in the kitchen… thirty minutes passed**

Koji asked Rick, "Is Silva asleep?" Munching on his sushi thoughtfully

Rick paused for a moment, "Yeah, when I left the room she was asleep. Why?"

"Well, I noticed that the last plate was missing and so was some of the food I cooked too." Koji pushed his eyeglasses up on his nose, observing his buddy Stan try to pry his glass from his hand. But only getting himself stuck even more before Tai and Robby helped out.

Rick arched an eyebrow at the thought of Silva sneaking down and snatching some food, he finished his meal and stood up. Walking into the kitchen and cleaning it, glancing every now and then at the hall, waiting for Silva to pop in and ask what he was doing.

Eva came in, startling Rick out of his thoughts on Silva. "Rick is something wrong?" Eva stood beside him as she placed her plate into the sink.

"No, little mouse. I was just thinking…" Turning to face Eva, ruffling her hair before giving a grin. "What are the others talking about in there?"

"Well, dad is talking to Zarek about you and Silva. He's concerned about Silva for some reason, except for the fact she beat him up badly. Stan and Koji are talking to the other two mechanics about star-racer parts and ideas…" closing her eyes, thinking about how Silva struck at her dad.

Rick knew what she was thinking about, "Eva, I know you don't trust Silva to be around you, your dad, Stan, Koji, or even me. But don't let what she did, threaten your ideas about her." Kneeling to look at her at eye level. "She wasn't in control of her body…" Trying to soothe Eva.

"She outright attacked my dad, Rick!" Eva shivered in anger. "How can I trust her? She's a ticking time bomb for all I know." Looking into Rick's sunglasses, noting how she could barely see his eyes become half-lidded at her comment.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Chapter 26 Rick's bedroom… ten minutes later

Silva woke up; body already stiff from just laying on the bed. She got up out of the bed and stood next to door, becoming aware of how the conversation had become quieter in the dining room. With her socks she made little sound when she came to the kitchen's entrance, Silva heard Eva tell Rick how she thought Silva was cruel and not to be trusted. Rick tried to calm her down, telling her all the good she done for him and the crew, even before they met.

"Eva…" Rick sighed; a strange chill struck his body.

"Is something wrong?" They turned to see Silva leaning against the doorway for support. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and something they couldn't figure out.

Eva strode up to her, "Silva…" She couldn't even begin to think what she was going to say.

But Silva understood, "I know you're mad with me Eva. You may not think I understand how you feel but I do, and I'm sorry for what I did to your dad. You might not ever forgive me, but at least know that I apologize for my actions." Silva bowed her head down as much as her protesting muscles would let her, to show she meant it. Eva was bewildered by Silva's speech and her action; in the background Rick was hoping Eva would at least accept it.

"I- I accept your apology Silva." Bowing back a little. "I can't tell you how confused I am though." She scratched her head in embarrassment.

Silva waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. We all get confused at times, hell! I was confused when I was accepted into the racing tournament which only accepted boys!" Smiling back at her. "Now, I think I'll go see what the others are doing," she stood up a little straighter and despite her bruised shinbone, she padded into the dining room.

"Is she always that confusing?" Eva faced Rick, casually leaning against the doorway.

"Sometimes, but I think the reason she acted that way. Was because she felt really bad about hurting your dad and almost hurting you. But I think she's actually more surprised than confused…" Rubbing the back of his neck. "She probably thought you weren't going to accept her apology."

"I thought about saying that, but I'm not that mean." Pushing herself off the doorway and walking past Rick, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. "Well, not as mean as my dad." Leaving to the dining room.

Rick rubbed the spot where she hit him, "Their almost like sisters." Following Eva into the dining room a little while after.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 author's note at end Chapter 27 author's note at end Dining room…

**Don and Zarek stopped talking when they saw Silvamane enter the room and take a seat at the other end of the table. She was happily greeted by the mechanics, even Koji tossed in a shy hello.**

**Tai eyed the biscuit that sat in his hand underneath the table, catching his brother's eye. Robby nodded slightly, Stan and Koji noticed what was about to happen and prepared to duck for the oncoming food fight. **

**Silva noticed the two other mechanics behavior, and then saw how her mechanic Tai was eyeing her and how he had a hand under the table.**

"Food fight!" Tai lobbed the biscuit gone missile at her head, but her honed in pilot skills kicked in and she dodged it.

Eva had come in at the wrong time, and was struck in the forehead by it. "Hey! Who threw that?" Picking the piece of food up.

Silva sat up, "Tai…" She growled low, a warning to the twins.

Stan and Koji quickly ducked under the table as Eva pitched it back hard, knocking Tai out of his chair.

"Eva!" Don declared, but he was too late. The two girls and mechanics began flinging the food at one another.

Silva threw a rib bone like a boomerang catching Robby in the shoulder. Eva took the plate of sushi and began flinging it at the other brother. The twins returned fire with mashed potatoes, rice balls, and the last steak. Silva took a platter, used it like a bat and sent the rice balls back at them, but one went sideways and hit Don square in the face. The four of them froze as the rice ball slid off his face; a vein throbbed in his head.

"Silva!" Picking up a piece of sushi, he struck her in the right eye.

Zarek took Stan and Koji's example and hid under the table. Rick came in and saw the chaos unfolding, watching Eva and Silva defend themselves from oncoming ears of corn and biscuits. He turned to look at Don who had joined in, then a buttered biscuit stuck to his good shirt.

He picked it off his shirt, "Hey Silva." She turned to his call; he smashed it into her face. The crumbs dropped onto her shirt.

The three other teens stopped to gawk at her, Don began laughing maniacally. Silva wiped her face clean, turned to the table. Digging her hand into the vanilla cream and smeared it onto his face. And adding to that she smeared it over his glasses.

"Oh, man. You did it now Silva." Rick warned her wiping his glasses clean, he grabbed her and face planted Silva into a bowl of chocolate mousse. Rick let go of Silva as she stood up face covered in chocolate, clearing her eyes of the cream.

Instead of getting mad at him, her face split into a grin, "Nice one. But…" Taking a handful of mousse into her hand and splattered it on his shirt. "It looks good on you," slowly licking her fingers clean of the chocolate dessert.

Zarek got up from underneath the table, Stan followed boldly but his friend Koji peeked before making sure it was safe to get up from under the safety of the table.

"Now that you made a mess of this place," Zarek began. "I think you guys should clean this u-" Don smashed, mashed potatoes into Zarek's face.

"Loosen up, would you?" Don gave a smirk watching Zarek's expression change from cool and collected. Into surprised as he turned to face Don. "Hey, I may be stiff and serious most of the time, but I can have fun too!" Don turned to his daughter who began to laugh.

Zarek gave a growl and left the dining room, leaving the group to clean. Or so he thought. They all laughed at Zarek's misfortune.

"Aw, man…" Koji looked at the food he cooked scattered across the table and everyone's clothes.

Stan patted his back, "Don't worry Koji, not all the food was wasted."

Silva gave a heavy sigh, "Might as well start cleaning up though. I don't plan on getting yelled at by my manager…" Wiping the last of the mousse off her face.

Everyone agreed to that, and took to cleaning the table. Tai and Robby cleaned their half of the table, Don and Eva went to wash up. And Rick and Silva cleaned the other half of the table, throwing a casual glance to one another every now and then.

They were finally finished when the two Weis came back. Tai and Robby went to the guest room's bathroom to clean up, as Silva and Rick headed to his bathroom.

In every story I've ever read I have never heard of a food fight except in one called

"**Oban Star-racers A shining tomorrow" that is a really good story and I hope the writers continue writing it! If you liked this food fight check out the fanfiction I just mentioned!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Chapter 28Rick's master bathroom…

Silva stared at her reflection in the mirror waiting for Rick to finish in the shower.

"Turn around and don't look," she heard from the shower. She tried seeing him in the mirror. "And no looking in the mirror either."

She complied with his request, "Now look whose shy about being seen naked." Hearing him grunt in return as he dried off behind her.

He wrapped the towel around his waist. "Your turn." Silva turned; gaze fixed on the muscles of his strong shoulders, muscled chest, and lower to his waist. "You enjoying the show," he asked flexing his muscles a bit.

"Maybe, now go. I feel like someone poured glue on me." Pulling him towards the door, once he was out she undressed quickly and stood in the shower.

The hot water felt good on her skin as she cleaned herself. Several minutes had passed before she got out and dried. Pulling on a pair of black and blue pajamas featuring a wolf's head on the front of the tank top. Brushing her teeth then leaving the bathroom.

Rick looked at Silva from his place on the bed, as she emerged from the bathroom; her clothes seem to accentuate her curves as she walked towards him. He subsequently took notice that Silva left her hair down; the light seemed to become trapped in it, giving it a strange glow. Silva sat down on the bed beside him.

She mimicked him, "Enjoying the show?" Laughing as he snapped out of his trance her body had put him in.

Rick laid his head on her lap, "Maybe." Making her breath catch as he said it.

She leaned over him, casting a shadow across him. "I know you're lying," faintly tracing his jaw line with a hand.

Even though his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, she could feel the longing look he was giving her as he lay there. Something at the door caught her eye, several pairs of eyes peeking through the crack of the door.

She straightened, "We have guests…"

Rick sat up and followed her gaze to the door, seeing a pair of red eyes. "Little Mouse, that better _not_ be you peeking." Hearing a satisfying yelp of surprise, the door fell forward as the group fell into the room.

Silva's mechanics, Zarek, Don Wei, Eva, and Stan scrambled to stand up.

"I didn't expect the great Don Wei to be as low as to spy into someone's room, as well as **you** Zarek. But I guess I can expect it from the mechanics and Eva." Silva shrugged, casting each person a glance.

Don coughed, turning all attention to him. "I noticed that the rest of the group had been peeking-"

Silva cut in, "And you wondered what was going on?" He nodded. "And not to be rude or offend anyone, but if they ate a bucket of shit, Don. Would you?" She arched an eyebrow at his expression.

He was appalled by her metaphor, shaking his head.

"Now what would attract your attention-wait, Taiii, Robbbby?" Catching the twins trying to escape. "You were planning on doing something, or did you pass a little rumor?"

The twins froze, slowly turning their head. Robby answered, "No! We would never tell a rumor about you and Rick being together." Silva's eyebrow arched a little higher crossing her arms.

Tai elbowed Robby in the ribs, "Idiot! You done us in now!"

Silva leisurely walked up to them, her hands behind her back. "Now," she leaned over them, "What was that you just said?" Intimidating the hell out of them with her eyes. The others watched the scene unfold. Hands lashed out, grabbing their ears and giving them a tug.

They yowled in pain. "Okay, okay!" Tai gave in. "We were listening to Don before you fought him, how he thought you and Rick were having an affair!" Robby strained to yank her hand off his ear, earning them both another wave of pain as she yanked on them again.

"Now I ask, why would you spread this lie?" She asked, leaning closer to hear them. "_Why_?"

"You know us Silva! We're pranksters, jokers! We always do this! You've never acted this way before!" Robby answered.

She let them go and straightened, her expression changing from calm to annoyed. "That still doesn't mean you should say things like that about anybody. Understand?" Eyeing them.

Zarek bit his lip, _I shouldn't have told Don! Now she'll some after me! Oh, please God help me! _The twins ran out of the room, Don and Eva stood stock still awaiting their punishment. Stan began to shake, _I should have just stayed in the guest room and played checkers with Koji! He knew this was a bad idea and I didn't listen!_

Silva waved a hand carelessly, "I have no reason to punish you three, but Zarek…Zarek you will stay behind. I want to have a word with you…" The others left immediately not wanting to get held up if she did have something to say to them.

The door closed, Zarek stood still waiting for her to unleash hell upon him. He was surprised when she sat down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. _I might just have a chance!_

"Zarek," she began, "did you tell Don wei about us?" Rick stared at him; his glasses were intimidating to the young manager.

"Yes," hanging his head in defeat.

"How, did he ask you directly or in someway like a threat?" Rick stayed quiet as she continued to ask.

"In a way." Trying to avoid further discussion about it.

"That's not telling me much…Zarek you know the crew took an oath, and so did you. Don't you remember the one line? 'Never shall another member of the Silvamane team, may divulge anyone else of their secrets or their teammates secrets.'"

He nodded, "I know, but he was going to put a lawsuit up against me. Saying that I was keeping a secret about a life and death situation…"

"That's old news to me, I've heard plenty of ranting like that come from other managers and crew members, but they never do it. _**Because**_**,** they have no evidence about." She yawned, "Now look, if he ever asks something like that, or threatens you again. I want you to walk away no matter what. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Zarek wanted to leave badly.

"You said that pretty stupidly…"

"What?!" He shouted at her.

"You didn't sound truthful, plus. The real Zarek I know would never just say. 'Yeah, I got it.' He would at least snap back at me with a witty comment or something. So either you're an imposter, or you took some drugs…which is it?"

"You're the one smoking crack!" He snapped back, now irritated with what she said.

She gave a wide grin, "Now_, that's_ the Zarek I know! All right I believe you, just don't tell anyone _else._ I barely got out of trouble, I don't want to be dragged into it again." She winked, "The guys are probably outside the door, and are probably waiting for me to yell at you…let's make them at least think that…"

"I know. _Time to get my ass chewed out_, I know." Zarek replied with a smile of his own.

Rick whispered to Silva, "What do you mean, _yell_ at him?"

"When I yelled at you when I was taking a shower," she replied quietly.

She stood up and pointed at him, Zarek snickered as the he prepared his retort. "**You Asshole! What did I tell you about talking about my personal life?!"**

Zarek yelled in return, "**You never said anything about talking about your last boyfriend! So chill!"**

"**Go to hell!" **Silva fell silent Rick was astonished by their act.

"**No! You go to hell!"** He turned, and for good measure, **"Silva, for all I care. You're the last person I **_**ever**_** wanted **_**to**_** talk about!" **He opened the door and slammed it.

Silva almost burst into laughter. "That was pretty good. But that last bit hurt a little." Locking the door before sitting down again.

"I can't believe you or your manager." Rick shook his head. "Do you always do that?"

She lay back on the bed, tucking her arms underneath her head. "Only when we need to get people to think of something else that could of happened. Hopefully Don will keep his trap shut." Closing her eyes, she felt him slide up next to her.

His hot breath tingled the skin on her throat, "He'll probably tell Eva for all we know…"

"Then that's another bad thing. She'll be angry that I took her coach away." Feeling him place an arm over her waist.

"Little Mouse would understand, since _**she**_ had two boys chasing after her and watching women swoon over me for no reason at all."

"Swoon? Did you fall for any of them though?" Fingers played on her exposed waist, sending ripples of pleasure.

"Maybe," nipping at her throat, feeling her shudder in response. "Yet, they were not as beautiful as you are, or as amazing…"

She laughed low, sending chills down his spine. Within one swift motion she straddled Rick's large frame, hands pinning his above his head. Leaning forward Silva drew him into a kiss that was so amazing; he couldn't describe it in words. He wanted to hold her closer to deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with his male dominance. He wanted to see what Silva would do when she was in control.

Silva let his hands go and they stayed where they were, not reaching for her, not controlling her in any way. Silva pulled away, eyes glazed with the heat of her hunger. She was glad he decided not to wear one of his shirts to bed; fingers teased the tight muscles, erotic patterns sending him into a frenzy that he could barely control.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, wrapping his arms around her. "You're going to drive me insane!" catching her in a kiss that was heated with his passion.

Breaking away, "Didn't have to go far, now did I?" She was playful now and it showed brightly in her eyes.

He switched their positions; his body ached for her touch, for her to join him. He bent over double and teased her stomach with his tongue. Silva's body arched, fire threatening to burn her to ashes as he did so. He had pinned her hands to her side, keeping her from touching him. If she were still teasing him, he would have wondered how long before he would have lost his sanity. But now he was the one in control again, he was the one driving her insane, and he was the one who was going to send them over into perfect oblivion… again.

"Rick…" She was beginning to breathe hard. And even harder, when he pushed her shirt up and off of her exposing her fully to his gaze.

He leaned over her, his shoulders blocking the entire room as he did so. His chest pressed tight against hers, causing a moan of pleasure from both, simply from touch.

Caressing her face in one hand and whispered, "You're so beautiful Silva, no one could possibly compare to you…" Letting her know with a brush of his lips against hers.

Electricity sparked and hummed, Silva tugged at his sleeping pants and Rick followed. Left only in their underwear, Silva dragged in a ragged breath as she felt him press his lower half hard against hers. Her hands traveled across his hardened stomach, then lower to the edge of his boxers. Teasing him, trying to get him to play.

And he did, slowly he eased Silva out of her last piece of clothing and his arousal became complete as he caught sight of the curls at the juncture of her thighs. His fingers feathered up the inside of her thigh, feeling the tightly corded tendon flex and shiver as she arched to bring him closer.

He was beginning to tire of teasing, stripping off his boxers, he tossed them on the floor. "Silva why don't we just cut to…" Suggesting to her.

She answered him with a smile, so he didn't wait for anything. Thrusting himself hard inside her, Silva suppressed a yelp of painful pleasure. He murmured an apology, stroking her sides soothingly. Her body clung to him, not wanting to let go. Rick started a slow rhythm that began to pick up speed, guaranteeing both that they were going to go over the edge.

They both felt themselves explode, and then slowly piece back together from their climaxes. Rick pulled himself from her battered body, twisting himself so that she was lying on top of him.

Silva purred, "That…was amazing…" Falling limp in his arms as he pulled her closer.

"I couldn't… agree more," sighing into her hair.

Both fell asleep within minutes, tired from their second lovemaking in their relationship


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Chapter 29

Day two of the Fire Sale… …Complete annihilation of Communication systems and energy resources.

Silva woke to the sun shining in her eyes, moaning low. "Morning already?" She was never a morning person…but got up before Rick and got dressed. Choosing her favorite blue Wranglers, camouflaged tank top, and pink socks. Tiptoeing to the kitchen for breakfast.

Rick had felt the bed shift, but thought it was a dream. He woke lazily to the sun warming his naked body, half of which was still covered by the cool sheets. Rick stretched and got dressed, choosing his charcoal muscle shirt, black and gray pants, then left for the kitchen.

The others were still asleep, since it was barely seven o'clock in the morning. **(God! People get up already!!)**

Silva poured herself coffee and heard someone walking down the hall. Obviously Rick, she could always tell the difference between his walking rhythm and someone else's. He emerged into the kitchen and standing beside her.

"Coffee?" Was all she said, not even turning to look at him.

He grunted and yawned at the same time, "The others aren't awake yet?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, slipping his sunglasses on.

"Nope," handing him a mug full of coffee. "It's seven and I'm amazed I'm awake this early, and not even tired." Taking a swig of her hot drink and sat it down on the counter in thought.

"Well I am," he replied grumpily. "I've never felt like this before, well. Maybe once and that was it…" Looking at his reflection in his coffee.

"You look good though, Mr. grumpy." Silva teased.

"Well, I don't feel like it." Smiling a bit at her.

"Day two of the apocalypse…" Staring solemnly at the window.

"Day two? How much longer?" He watched her expression change from solemn to calm.

"Two more days… it takes one whole day to take down all communications including the military satellites. And another, to take down the energy grid, gas lines, and every other power source…" Taking another swig.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Chapter 30

**In the guest room with the mechanics…**

**Robby and Tai shared a bed, Stan slept on the floor, letting Koji take the other bed. Robby having a nightmare kicked his brother off onto the floor and onto Stan, scaring both Stan and him awake. Stan yelled in fright making the other two mechanics wake up in fear.**

"Why'd you push me off the bed?" Tai brushed himself off and glared at his brother.

Robby yawned, "I was having a nightmare…" He shivered as he remembered it in flawless clarity.

Stan rubbed his head where Tai's arm had smacked him. "Stan, are you okay?" Koji got up and helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah," rubbing the spot. "It looks worse than it does hurt…"

Tai sniffed the air as something caught his nose's attention, "What's that delicious smell?"

The others smelled it too. "Smells like Silva, is brewing coffee! I'm going to get some, before she drinks it all!" Robby stumbled towards the door as he pulled his clothes on in a hurry.

"What's so great about Silva's coffee?" The earth team mechanics asked, watching the twins struggle to get dressed.

"It's like the only thing-" Tai began and tripped as he pulled his pants on.

"-Better than coffee in a can you buy at the store, because she blends it herself, with special coffee beans that grow at her house!" Finished getting dressed Robby skidded into the hall and into the kitchen.

The two earth team mechanics shrugged in unison, later following after they dressed. Tai crashed into Robby's back. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone! There's no more coffee!" Robby ran to the coffee maker pulling out the pitcher.

"Oh well," Silva spoke up drawing their attention. "Looking for this?" Holding up a pitcher of freshly brewed coffee in her hand. "Come on, I decided to cook breakfast…" Leaving them to follow her into the dining room.

Stan and Koji arrived in the dining room, their jaws dropped in amazement at the assortment of food she had cooked. Stan took a seat and began to pile food onto his plate, unlike his counterpart; Koji seated himself and picked out a grapefruit and some healthier foods.

"Wonder when Zarek and the Wei's are going to wake up," Silva drained her coffee mug dry. "I better just go and wake Zarek up…" Placing the mug on the dining table and leaving the group.

Rick shrugged digging into his pancakes. _Just don't wake up Don Wei and his daughter…_


	31. Chapter 31

Bodies hot and slick with sweat rubbed against one another Chapter 31In Zarek's room…

Silva lightly knocked on his door, "Zarek, you awake?" slowly pushing the door open, and walking into the darkness that was his room.

She was completely blind in his room, hands outstretched to keep her from bumping into anything. But with her luck she hit her knees on the bed's heavy metal frame, giving a quiet curse at it. Eyes finally adjusting to the dark she made out Zarek's lean form on the bed. Tangled in his blanket and sheets, snoring softly. He looked cute the way he was, she really didn't want to bother her manager now. But she had to, and the hard way.

Creeping quietly to the bedside and leaned over, her lips to his ear. **"Up and at 'em sleepy head!" **Startling her manager.

Zarek gave a yell of surprise and swung a fist into her face. Catching her on the right cheek, stumbling back and into the wall. Surprised by her manager's vicious left hook. He looked wide-eyed at his pilot who was now nursing her stinging face.

"Silva, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He slipped out of his bed and kneeled beside Silva, slowly pulling her hand away from her already growing knot. "Better get it patched up, before the others notice…"

"Too late for that, the guys are already awake. Except for the Weis…" Standing up and about to leave for the kitchen for some ice, or a frozen steak to nurse her steadily growing bruise. "Get dressed, food's already prepared…" Leaving to the kitchen and leaving her manager so he could get dressed.

Back down in the kitchen…

**Stan had stuffed himself so full he had to undo his belt. Koji had finished and began to take his and Stan's plate to clean them. Rick finished his pancakes and went to do the same with his plate.**

**While Silva had been getting her manager awake, the Weis had already risen. Heading down to the dining room to the delicious smelling breakfast. Eva had chosen scrambled eggs and waffles while her dad chose a glazed-donut and Silva's coffee, which he really liked.**

**Silva came down into the kitchen, opened the freezer retrieved a frozen bag of ice and placed it on her still stinging cheek, all after the guys had left the kitchen to go back and chat in the dining room.**

"Geez, I didn't think Zarek had that kind of strength in that body of his…" Pulling the pack away to rub her hand on the smarting cheek, which finally disappeared after Zarek came into the kitchen.

"Silva, I didn't," he stopped as she raised a hand.

"I know," waving the thought away. "Now go eat. I need to make plans for today…"

Zarek nodded leaving her in the kitchen and joining the rest of the group.

Dining room…

Rick had become a little worried when Silva hadn't come back down after Zarek and the Weis did. And decided to go look for her. He checked the kitchen first, due to a gut feeling and found her looking in the reflective surface of the fridge at her face, which had a small bruise on it.

"Silva what happened to you," Rick came up behind and spooked her.

She spun around, "Got hit by my manager…" Wincing when he laid a hand on her bruised cheek. She pulled away, "I have work to do, and I best get to it now before the day is already over." Leaving Rick speechless as she headed to his room.

He shook his head and wondered out loud. "Now why would Zarek hit her, and why would she leave me hanging dry like that?" He shrugged and walked over to his room where he watched her work.

Silva had noticed Rick leaning against the doorway studying her as she read her hacker's journal. She began to read a page when she felt the bedside next to give way, and unknowingly leaned against Rick as she read her old notes on hacking communications and military satellites.

Rick read over her shoulder, catching something interesting every now and then. He heard her sigh, giving up reading.

She tilted her head in his direction, "You plan on helping with my work, or are you going to one of the three guys who stands and watches the fourth work their ass off?" Scrawling some notes into a filled to the brim page, and crossing out some words on another.

"I want to help, just tell me how…" Waiting for her to answer.

"Well, you can help by getting this stuff for me." Tearing out a page from her notebook, handing it to him. And listened to him mutter some of the names off the list.

"What is this stuff anyways?" Turning the page over to read the rest of the list.

"Its parts, computers, programs…and people that were a part of the original Fire Sale." Closing the book finally facing him. "Get the people first and we'll worry about the other stuff later, okay?"

He stuffed the list into his pocket. "Okay, but where do I find the hackers?"

She laughed a little, "Most of the hackers, are already in this town. And they're probably looking for me too. So you just have to look for people who look like computer geeks, or scientists, basically anything that fits into those two categories." Patting him on the shoulder as she stood up. "Better get to work…"


End file.
